Discordian (5e Class)
The Discordian The Discordian, despite what one might expect from their name, is almost always in harmony with something. They use their inner harmony to levitate spheres of metal, to strike, aid, or hinder targets of their choice. They spread discord among their foes, harmony among their allies, and tranquility among themselves. Playing a Discordian As a Discordian, your might comes from your powerful orbs that orbit you. You can either use them offensively, either firing them like missiles or debuffing enemies, or you can use them defensively, either healing or buffing your allies. However, unlike most classes, you do not use any weapons at all. Only your orbs will be needed, for your purposes. Creating a Discordian Requirements Alignment: Any Starting Age: Any Race: Any Class Features As a Discordian you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d8 per Discordian level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + Constitution modifier per Discordian level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: None Weapons: Orbs Tools: Two Gaming Sets, Musical Instruments, or Artisan's Tools (e.g. two instruments, one instrument one set) Saving Throws: Constitution, Wisdom Skills: Choose 3 from Arcana, History, Insight, Medicine, Perception, Religion. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * Two orbs, made of a common metal of your choice * The two tools you have proficiency in * One lesser healing potion Table: The Discordian Spells and Whatnot Orbs Discordians have orbs constantly levitating around their head, controlled by their mind. You constantly have an amount of orbs equal to your Proficiency bonus, and you start off with two orbs made of common metal. You may replace an orb, spending 15 minutes per new orb, and the other orb is disenchanted. If you choose to attack using an orb, it deals 1d4 bludgeoning damage, has a range of 20/60, and uses your Wisdom modifier for the ranged attack roll, instead of Dexterity or Strength. At 7th level, the damage is increased to 1d6. At 15th level, the orb's range is increased to 40/80. Actions with Orbs You may make a number of actions involving your orbs equal to how many orbs you have. If you have two orbs, you may choose to attack twice, as a regular action. If you have any features using your orbs, you may substitute attacks for those features, instead. (e.g. with 3 orbs you might use Orb of Tranquility twice and attack once) Armor of the Mind Beginning at 2nd level, your Armor Class is equal to 13 + your Wisdom modifier. Harmony Archetype Starting at 3rd level, you must choose what your abilities and mindset allows you to have harmony with, giving you features at 3rd, 7th, 11th, and 17th levels. While you may cause discord among enemies, harmony is how you, yourself, function. At the bottom of this page are the Harmony with Beasts, Harmony with Mind, and Harmony with Guardian archetypes. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Orb of Tranquility Beginning at 5th level, you may choose to place an orb on a friendly target within range of your Orb's attack. The target heals an amount of hit points equal to your Proficiency bonus per orb placed on them. At 13th level, you may also add your Wisdom modifier to the amount healed. Balanced Steps When you reach 6th level, your steps are as balanced as your mind. Your movement speed increases by 5 x your proficiency bonus ft. Orb of Discord At 9th level, you may choose to place an orb on a hostile target within range of one of your Orb's attacks. The target receives -1 to all checks, attack rolls, and saving throws, until the start of your next turn. At 14th level, the target also receives disadvantage on attack rolls if they have one or more Orbs of Discord placed on them. Channel Vitality Starting at 10th level, you gain a pool of healing equal to your current hit points + your level, which refills after a long rest. You may choose to heal a target as a full-round action, using this pool. If you drain more than your level from your pool of healing, you drain your current hit points to heal them. You cannot make your hit points go lower than 1 with this feature. Meditation Beginning at 10th level, you may meditate as a full-round action. For each round you meditate, you restore hit points equal to your Wisdom modifier + your Constitution modifier. Additionally, if you did not already possess it already, your long rests are the same as an Elf's Trance, only lasting 4 hours and giving you awareness of everything happening around you. You may meditate an amount of times equal to your proficiency bonus per long rest. Omnipotent Mind At 18th level, your mind is almost fully enlightened. You gain proficiency in Insight, if you did not have it before. Additionally, your Wisdom score's cap is increased to 24, and you gain +4 to your current Wisdom score. Transcendence At 20th level, once per long rest, you may channel your mind through your allies, to heal them, as a full-round action. During this full-round action, you receive temporary hit points equal to 10 x your Wisdom modifier, and up to 6 targets within 40 ft. of you restore hit points equal to the temporary hit points you gained for this round. Harmony with Beasts Discordians who are at harmony with beasts may commune with animals, allowing them to aid them in their lives, and in combat. Speak with Beasts At 3rd level, when you choose the Harmony with Beasts archetype, you permanently have the effects of a speak with animals spell on you. At 11th level, you may use animal friendship an amount of times per long rest equal to your Wisdom modifier. Animalistic Avatar At 7th level, as a full-round action, you may choose to commune your soul into an avatar of a beast. Choose a beast with a CR of 1/2 or lower. You may meditate, as your soul transforms into an avatar of that creature, giving you control of it for an amount of rounds equal to your level. The avatar has the Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution scores of the beast, while keeping your Intellect, Wisdom, and Charisma, and may attack an amount of times equal to 1/2 your total number of orbs. You must maintain concentration to keep this form, and if you are hit while channeling it, you must succeed in a DC (5 + damage taken) Constitution check. At 11th level, you may add your Wisdom modifier to the check. At 17th level, you may have an avatar of a beast with a CR of 1 or lower, instead of 1/2. Beastial Companions At 11th level, you may cast the conjure animals ''spell, 2 times per long rest. At 17th level, you may use it three times per long rest. '''Hibernation' At 17th level, after a long rest, you may roll a number of hit dice equal to your proficiency bonus. The total number you roll is added as temporary hit points, for 1 hour. Harmony with Mind Discordians who are at harmony with their own mind gain psionic abilities, allowing them to use their mind to bend the world to their will. Speak with Thoughts At 3rd level, when you choose this archetype, you gain telepathy with a range equal to your land speed. Mindblast At 7th level, when you attack with an orb, you can instead choose to blast the target with psionic energy. The damage is changed from 1d6 bludgeoning to 2d6 psychic. You can use this a number of times per long rest equal to 2 x your Proficiency bonus. When you run out of uses, you may choose to use a lesser Mindblast, instead, changing the orb's damage from 1d6 bludgeoning to 1d6 psychic. At 17th level, the damage is increased to 3d6 psychic for the normal, and 1d8 psychic for the lesser. Psychic Embrace At 11th level, you may choose to grapple a target telepathically, within 35 ft. of yourself, using your Wisdom modifier instead of your Strength modifier for the grappling check. On a successful grapple, the target takes 1d12 + your Wisdom modifier psychic damage, and is restrained. You may still move around while grappling a target like this, but you must stay within 35 ft. of them, and can only make one Orb action per turn. You can end the effect as a bonus action, or by leaving the range. At 17th level, the target takes 2d12 damage, instead, and the range is increased to 45 ft. Wings of Zen At 17th level, you may begin a meditation-esque stance, giving yourself a flying (hover) speed equal to your land speed, as a regular action. This lasts for 1 minute, and may be used an amount of times equal to your Wisdom modifier + your Proficiency bonus. You may use this feature before the minute has ended, to add another minute to the timer. You may end this effect as a bonus action. Harmony with Guardian Some Discordians are able to harness their inner energies into a radiant guardian of pure energy, able to assist them both in life and in combat. Guardian Starting at 3rd level, when you choose this archetype, you can manifest a guardian of pure light as a bonus action, behind yourself. It's appearance is customizable by you, but it is always made of yellow, white, or purple flames, and it always is at least somewhat humanoid. The Guardian cannot move on it's own, and moves with you. When you make an Orb action to attack a target within 5 ft. of you, the Guardian hits the target instead, dealing force damage instead of the regular orb's damage type. At 11th level, the attacks of the Guardian have +1 to the damage and attack rolls. Speak with Guardian At 3rd level, when you choose this archetype, you can choose to speak using your Guardian's voice, instead of your own. Your Guardian's voice can either be a whisper so quiet only a single person right next to it can hear it, or a booming screech so loud everyone within 60 ft. can understand it clearly. Concentrated Strike At 7th level, you may choose to unleash a strike far more concentrated than a regular attack, with your Guardian. Once per long rest, when you hit a target with a strike from your Guardian, you may add your level as psychic damage. At 17th level, this increases to twice your level as psychic damage. Separation from Guardian At 11th level, you may choose to split your Guardian from yourself, temporarily, no action required. When your Guardian is split from you, it has a movement speed equal to your own, and can only be as far as 30 ft. from you. If The Guardian is attacked, it uses your armor class from Armor of the Mind, any saving throws you have, and you will take any damage it takes. The Guardian can make one strike on your turn, without counting as an Orb action, and can make reactions to strike targets that attack you or an ally, provided the Guardian is within 5 ft. of that target. The Guardian can rejoin with you, as a bonus action. Combine with Guardian At 17th level, you can choose to temporarily join with your Guardian. Once per long rest, for one minute, you can become one with your Guardian. Your Strength modifier is added to all attack rolls with your Guardian Attacks, and you can make reactions to strike targets that attack an ally or yourself if they are within 10 ft. of you. You can end the fusion as a bonus action, on your turn.Category:Hall of Shame